1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method of arranging delivery of advertisements over a network such as the Internet.
2. Background Art
There have been proposed prior systems and methods of arranging the advertisement over the Internet between advertisers and media owners. The methods offer to the advertisers to buy ad space of the media owners on a pay-per-click or a pay-per-action basis. The Internet advertisement carries a vast number of different campaigns that attract prospective Internet users in different ways or expect different user's action. So, the advertisers and the media owners are looking for the measure for effectiveness of the campaign over the Internet which is not simply relying upon the cost-per-click or cost-per-action. In view of the above potential demands of the advertisers, the inventors have sought to provide a consistent scheme which enables an agent to arrange the advertisement between the advertisers and the media owners with optimized conditions beneficial to the both parties.